Filling in the Blanks
by alPhha
Summary: Having lost her recent memories Serena finds herself at a lost. The Scouts decide to let Serena have a normal life and not tell her of her secret identity or theirs.Darien takes Serena's amnesia as a chance to start a new friendship with her. Will the friendship between her and Darien fill in the blanks? How long can the scouts fight with out her power? IN-PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author: This is my first fanfic. So im kinda nervous how the world will view my story. I've read so many wonderful fanfic about Serena and Darien that it inspired me to create my own. So ENJOY**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

All I remember is a voice yelling out my name and then nothing. I was in darkness for what seemed like forever. Now and then my mind wakes up and I'd hear voices around me

"Its not fair Kenji, why does this have to happen to our baby"

"Its better off she doesn't remember. All she ever wanted was to be a normal girl to have normal problems. After everything we've been through, I think she deserves it"

"I hope we're making the right decision. Just please wake up meatball head. We can't stand seeing you like this"

"Hey there sis, I beat your score at the Arcade. Can you just wake up already and yell at me"

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing you like this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Serena. Please, please wake up"

I'd hear the voices though I couldn't put a face to them except that of my mothers and brother. I want to wake up to give comfort to those who keep asking it of me. I keep telling my body to move, my eyes to open my voice to speak, but nothing. Every time I try I just get dragged back down to that darkness.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

What is that annoying racket. It wouldn't stop. Just kept going. I slowly opened my eyes to see where that noise was coming from. It was a blur at first then I realized it was a white ceiling. I felt my head pounding. My whole body ached. My throat was dry and the brightness of the room was hurting my eyes. I groaned and slowly raised my hand to cover my eyes.

'Don't move hunny. I'll get a doctor.'

'Mom, water' I croaked.

'Ok I'll just be a minute'

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I realized I was in the hospital and the beeping was the machines that were connected to my body. I tried to get up but suddenly felt dizzy and the throbbing pain in my head became worst.

'Serena, I told you not to move' my mom cried out.

She gently placed her hands on my shoulders pushing me down back onto the bed slowly.

'Hello there, I'm Dr. Mizuno. Please just lay down and relax. I'll just check your vitals'

I nodded to the blue haired doctor.

'Can you tell me your name' the doctor asked handing me a glass of water

'Serena' I replied with a hoarse voice. I reached out for the water and drank. The liquid slid down my throat taking away the dryness.

'What's the last thing you remember Serena?'

'Ummm, I was walking home and I found a stray black cat who was being tormented by a couple of kids' I replied

I looked at my mother and I saw fear and worry in her eyes.

'Mom what's wrong ?

'Hunny, that was almost a year ago.'

I stared at her eyes wide mouth open in shock.

'It's ok Serena. Do you remember anything else after that?' the doctor asked

'Someone yelling out my name. What happened to me?' I asked with tears in my eyes. How can I forget an entire year? I suddenly felt that throbbing pain in my head again. I lifted my palms to my temples.

'You were in an accident. A Motorcyclist was illegally riding on the footpath. He collided with you and you hit your head pretty bad. You're vitals are fine, I'll give you some pain meds for the pain you must be feeling. Mrs. Tsukino can I talk with you?'

I watched from the window as the doctor talked to my mother. She looked so worried. The doctor then hugged my mother, which I found weird. I mean it looked like they knew each other. But I've never seen her before.

It didn't even occur to me that my room was filled with flowers and balloons and that my room smelt and looked like a flower shop. There were pink and white balloons saying 'get well soon'. There were all different kinds of flowers, daisies, carnations and sunflowers. What stood out most was the bouquet of red roses in a vase right next to my bed. I stared at them for a while and for some reason my body relaxed my mind felt at ease. I didn't understand how just looking at the roses made me feel this way. I noticed there was a small card sticking out of the flowers. I reached out for it and opened it

_Dear Serena_

_Your sundaes are on me. I hope it's enough_

_Darien_

I stared at the words confused. Darien? Who is Darien? I don't remember any guys at school named Darien. Why would he want to buy me sundaes. Then I realized maybe I met him at the arcade. For some unknown reason the card made me smile. I don't know why, but I just felt like I won some prize. The sound of the door stopped my thoughts as my mother walked in with a tray of food.

As I ate, my mother then informed me that Dr. Mizuno said I had amnesia. That there was a good chance I would regain my memories back once I started my old routine again though this was uncertain. She said that I was lucky to have just lost 1 year of my memory that there was others less fortunate. Even knowing this it didn't make me feel any better. She then started to fill me in on the missing pieces. I was in a coma for a month. The cat I saved was named Luna and now resided in our home. Dr Mizuno is Amy's mother, who apparently has recently become one of my best friends along with Rei and Lita. Once she said those names I felt something pulling in my head like a memory wanting, needing to come out. But it didn't. My head started throbbing again. My mother noticed my pain and gave me my pain meds and told me to rest.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't help but think that throughout the conversation with my mother, she never once mentioned Darien. I automatically knew that my mother probably never even knew him. If he was or if I even had boyfriend I'm sure she would've told me.

My heart ached at the thought of him and I didn't know why. Did he mean something to me? Did I mean something to him ?


	2. Chapter 2: Post-its

Chapter 2 - Post-its

When the doctors told me I had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks for recovery and observation, I decided to write down the blanks on post-its. Amy's mother Dr. Mizuno was kind enough to lend me a white board during my stay.

I was only allowed a visitor a day; apparently I could have a brain overload if I was bombarded with new faces and information.

Amy was the first one to visit. I warmed up to her straight away. She was so kind and caring and just full of information just like her mother. She even praised me for my post-it idea. What was so weird is that she brought me the homework I missed out on. Which obviously made me groan, but I couldn't help but laugh when she did. She laughed along with me and then I stopped. And realized I had no idea why I was laughing. She then told me that it wasn't the first time I laughed at her about situations like this. I didn't quite understand what she meant but it felt right.

So from her I found out that I went to the same school as her along with Lita who recently transferred to our school. When I asked her how we met, I noticed a slight change in her. She became a little panicked and nervous. And gave me a short answer and said we met at school. When I asked her how we became so close she only said that I showed her kindness that no one ever had and that I brought her out of her shell.

Lita was the next visitor. And I loved her straight away. Once she came in she gave me a big teddy bear hug. And told me she missed me so much, and that school and life was so boring without me. Her words brought a smile to face. I asked her the same questions as I did Amy but she gave more of a detailed response than Amy did. I think it was because Lita loved to talk which I found refreshing.

She told me we met at school, that apparently I followed the smell of her lunch and it lead me to her eating by herself on the roof of the school building. It definitely sounded like me. She then said that she offered to share her lunch since I forgot my own and that I loved her cooking. That I could not deny for I ate all the cookies she brought me. She didn't have to say how we became close because the cookies said it all.

Rei came next. She was so beautiful and terrifying. Upon walking into my room she screamed at me and told me how terrified and worried everyone was. She scolded me about being an air head that how could I let a measly motorbike do this to me. I did not get why she said that. But I suddenly found my self-yelling back at her saying that it wasn't my fault. She stared at me wide eyed, before I could apologize she had her arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my hair and she cried. I hugged her back and I promised to be less of an airhead. She laughed as she wiped her tears.

Rei informed me that we didn't go to school together. That we met at her Temple where she lived and worked. When I asked her how we became close she snapped at me and said it didn't matter. That she was in my life and that she wasn't going anywhere. Her snappy replies irritated me but I couldn't help but like her anyway. Something told me that there was something deeper in Rei's scolding and insults.

I was relieved to actually get a visit from someone I actually remember. Molly and Melvin visited me together. They told me they were an item. I wasn't shocked at that fact and was relieved I didn't have to deal with Melvin's incessant moves on trying to take me out on a date.

So here I was sitting on my bed staring at a white board filled with post-its of information I've gathered from the friends that visited. There was nothing in my findings about this Darien fellow. I was hoping he would visit too, but he didn't. I was going home in 2 days and nothing. Thinking about him was driving me insane. I've read the card over and over again trying to remember but every time I tried I just get another headache. I wanted to know who he was. How we met. Not knowing was driving me over the edge. But I was too afraid to ask anyone about him. Because if he was my boyfriend then wouldn't he have visited me?

A knock on the door pulled me away from my frustration.

'Hey there Serena'

'ANDREW!" I yelled

'I've brought you you're favorite sundae' Andrew said with a grin

I clapped my hands and watched him as he approached me on my bed. I dug in straight away scooping out the choc chips, nuts and cream and dumping it all in my mouth.

'I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, work and Uni have just kept me busy' he said in a sad tone.

'Don't worry about it Andrew, this sundae makes up for it' I said in between mouthfuls of ice cream. And then I realized Andrew could know Darien since he worked there. As I put my sundae down I saw him glance at the withering red roses beside my table.

'So he did come and visit you after all' he said with a smirk on his face.

'Andrew do you know him? Darien? He left me this and I have no idea what it means' I handed him the card. He laughed upon reading it.

'Yeah I know him. He's my best friend. So you really don't remember do you?' he asked with a concerned face.

'I remember everything before just not the past year. I don't remember ever meeting him or talking to him. Tell me Andrew, who is this guy? Is a he friend? If so why hasn't he come and visit me?' I asked. I could tell he could pick up on my stress about the situation. He pondered my question for a while which confused me. I mean what does he have to think about is he a friend or isn't he.

'I don't quite know how to explain your relationship with Darien' he said with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

'But to answer your question, I guess you can call him a friend, though you both have a hard time showing it to each other. He was there when you had the accident Serena. He blames himself for it, that's why he hasn't come and visited you more often than he would have liked. I don't think he knows what to say to you, hence the card' Andrew said with a sad smile.

I couldn't completely understand what Andrew said. Why would this Darien guy blame himself for my accident? It hurt me to hear those words. I suddenly felt like I needed to see him, to tell him it's not his fault to ease his mind. Why I am feeling this way I have no idea. I stared at the card in my hands with my brows creased in confusion.

'Serena, I know you're confused and to be honest I can't answer the questions that must be running through your mind, but you should know he hasn't been the same since. I'm sure he'll visit you soon. Just like me he has been busy with work and Uni.' Andrew said as he laid a comforting hand over my own.

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you liked this Chapter. Please let me know what you think! :)

Ive already done half of chapter 3, and we're going to be hearing Darien's thoughts :))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Darien's POV_

I read the words in my book. But nothing was going through. All I could think about was _her. _I wanted to see her, to talk to her, see how she was doing. But what would I say? 'Hey sorry for calling you a failure making you storm off in a furious state that you couldn't even see that motorbike coming your way'. No, there's nothing I could say to her to make up for what I've done.

I still remember everything. Everything happened too fast. I saw it, the bike heading straight for her. I ran as fast as I could and screamed out her name but I wasn't fast enough. She flew and landed on the street. I still remember her limp body in my arms and the blood gushing out from the back of her head. Her snow white complexion turned even more pale. I could still feel the pain in my chest seeing her in such a state. The image of her like that was etched in my brain. What was the point of me having superhuman abilities if I couldn't save her?

Since that day, I knew I haven't been the same. I couldn't eat, sleep or think straight. I didn't understand at first why she made me feel this way. I kept telling myself that it was just the guilt eating at me. But when I finally saw her again, lying there on the bed machines connected to her, face still pale, skin cold. I knew it wasn't guilt. I felt something for her. And it scared me.

So instead of going to see how she was doing myself I got Andrew to do my dirty work. So here I was sitting at the hospital Cafeteria, waiting for him to finish his visit with her. I closed my book; I knew studying right now would be useless and to top it off my coffee was now cold. I ran my fingers through my hair and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder

'You may be my best friend, but I am not doing that again' I heard Andrew say

I turned around and stared at the blonde with worried eyes

'How is she? Did she ask about me? What did you say? Is she mad? Did she like the flowers?'

'Whoa Darien, one question at a time. She's fine physically but I know she has a lot of questions that needs answers. And some she can only get from you. Her room looks like a detective office. She's trying to piece together the missing pieces and you being a coward does not help. Will you please grow a pair and just see her'

'You know I can't, I don't know what say. I don't think I can handle her hating me for real. ' But I knew I wouldn't be able to handle not seeing her at all either.

'She's being released in 2 days so I if I were you, I'd visit her before she goes home'

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again 'I'll try, maybe tomorrow'

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I took a deep breath. I've never been so nervous. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding against my chest that I swear I could hear it. I had to do this. I had to see her. I missed her smile, her laugh, and her voice. I even missed her whining and screaming. I released the breath I was holding as I walked up to her door.

My eyes widened at the sight of her on the hospital bed. She was lying down on her stomach; a cheek on her palm propped up by her elbow reading a magazine. Her golden silk like hair cascaded around her. I noticed her snow-white legs were alternately moving up and down. Her thighs were barely covered by her hospital gown. It made my cheeks flush. She was breathtaking. If I looked even closer I could see that silver aura of hers shining through warming everything it touches.

It was then I realized, why I was so drawn to her from the very beginning. She had what I lacked. She was always full of joy, love and happiness and she walked through life seeing the good in everything.

I knocked on the door, and on cue she turned her head, her sky blue eyes found mine. I don't know how she does it, but one look into those eyes and I was disarmed. It felt like she could see right through to my soul. I cleared my throat.

'Hi'

'Hi' She replied with a smile. God I missed that smile.

'I'm glad to see you looking so well. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner'

I watched as she got up from her position never once breaking our eye contact. She stared at me with those beautiful eyes. I searched her eyes for any sign of fear or hate but to my surprise nothing. It relieved me. She didn't hate me or rather she doesn't remember hating me.

'No, that's ok. Please come in' she said with a smile gesturing with her hand for me to sit down on the chair across her bed.

'I'm guessing from your kindness you don't remember who I am? I asked nervously as I sat down on the chair. She tilted her head in confusion like a puppy would when they didn't understand. She was so cute at that moment I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed my surroundings. There were flowers and balloons everywhere. I wasn't so shocked; a loving kind person like her would not lack loving friends and family. And then I noticed the white board filled with post-its. I squinted to read the words. Andrew was right; she was trying to fill in the blanks.

'I'm sorry; I'm not explaining my self very well. I can see from that whiteboard you've been very busy. And I'm sure you must be wondering who I am?' I asked while standing up and approaching the whiteboard so that she could only see the back of me.

'Darien' she whispered

I closed my eyes upon hearing my name on her sweet lips. The pain and regret I felt was washed away at that moment. Why this woman was able to do this so me I will never understand. I didn't have the strength to turn around and look at her. Instead I put my hands in my pants pockets to stop the urge to hold her.

'We met in front OSA-P the jewelry store; you accidentally threw your Math test paper at my head. Upon reading the results I insulted you and you called me a jerk. From then on we just kept literally bumping into each other over and over again. And every time we did, all we do is bicker and fight like cats and dogs. That day … The day you had the accident' I paused.

The memory of her lifeless and bleeding in my arms flashed in my eyes. My heart ached at the memory. How could I ever forgive myself for what I've done? How could I allow myself to think that she would ever forgive me? How can such a beautiful person like her full of life, love and dreams ever forgive a no body? A no body who is self absorbed and just lived life for the sake of it, who wandered around life aimlessly lost in a world filled with loneliness.

I suddenly felt something warm against my arm stopping my thoughts.

'Don't' she said with her two tiny hands on my lower arm. I turned to her, meeting her sky blue eyes.

'What ever happened that day, what ever happened to me was not your fault. But if what you want is my forgiveness then it's yours. We may not have met on good terms, but if you'll have me I would like to be your friend' she said with a smile brighter than the sun.

Before I knew it, I had her in my arms and my cheek rested on her head. Her words took away all the pain and loneliness I felt inside. I felt the warmth her aura gave out and I let myself get consumed by it. If friendship was what she wanted then I would give her just that but if she ever wanted more then I would willingly give her my life, my heart and my soul.

'Thank you' was all I said.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this one and hope it wasn't too corny! Let me know what you guys think, I appreciate all your support and encouraging reviews please keep it UP ! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews will help keep me going !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Serena's POV**_

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling waiting for my alarm to go off. A month has passed since I was released from the hospital and to my disappointment I have not gained any memories back. I followed the so called routine, I was given. Get up, go to school, go to the arcade and then go home. But every day, I felt like there was something missing, that there was something important I needed to do or somewhere I needed to be. What made me feel more uncertain was the fact that my routine didn't include Molly outside of school. I asked her about this and she said that over the past year I had grown quiet close to Amy, Lita and Rei and spent a lot of time with them. And that she started to spend a lot of time with Melvin. It didn't make sense to me; even if I did acquire new friends I would never stop hanging out with my best friend. There had to be good reason for this I thought to myself.

During the times I hung out with Amy, Lita and Rei I could sense their overwhelming need to be cautious around me. Everything they did and say around me didn't feel right. And every time I would ask questions about what we used to do when together their reply felt like it was thoughtfully planned or rehearsed. It didn't help that at times they would suddenly run off together with no explanation. But I could never deny the love I feel from them. I know they care deeply about me I just don't know what they're protecting me from or hiding from me.

As I stood up from my bed I decided that I was not going to wait for these memories to come back. I had to do something. I was sick and tired of getting biased information from my friends and I think my family has no idea what I do with my spare time. I had to find other ways to get these damn memories back.

Pulling out a note pad and a pen I wrote two steps I thought I needed to do to help fill in the blanks that was going through my head.

_Step 1: Search room and house for clues_

_Step 2: Find unbiased information from third parties (Andrew & Darien)_

I started going through my things in my room hoping to find clues into the life I had, as I rummaged through my clothes drawers I suddenly felt Luna brush her self along my leg. I picked her up patting her and walked over to my bed and sat down. To think this cat was the last thing I remember. Picking her with both my hands I lifted her face to mine and said

'I bet you know me better than I know myself right now. Tell me Luna, who am I? Do I have a skeleton in a closet somewhere I don't know about? I asked

'Meow'

I sighed at her reply. I got the note pad and pen out again and wrote down:

_Step 3: Find someone human to talk/vent to_

Dressed for school and sitting down in front of my vanity mirror, I started to braid my hair but decided to try my signature style. As I was sectioning my hair I felt my scar on the back of my head. I was lucky that my hair could cover the scar but the patch that was shaved to stitch up my injury was still not long enough to be tied up for my signature two buns piggy-tail hairstyle. Though I did notice that my hair did grow really fast. Within just the one month my shaved patch, which was on the middle left of my head, grew to reach the top of my neck.

Brushing out the hair I sectioned out I continued to braid my hair all the way to the ends letting it rest on my left shoulder.

After the school bell rang I packed up my things and was determined to head out for the arcade. I was hoping Darien would be there today. I only saw him twice since his last visit to me in the hospital. Andrew had told me his exams had kept him busy. Last time I saw him, I told him about how I was trying to follow my old routine to jump-start my memory. He mentioned that arguing with him on a daily basis after school was kind of our routine, but since we decided to be friends and start on a clean slate we thought arguing on a daily basis wouldn't do our truce any good.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him. Thinking about that moment made my heart beat faster than it normally would. I remembered his piercing deep blue eyes making my body shiver in its gaze, making me feel transparent that he could see right through to my soul. Strong jaw, high cheekbones perfect nose, golden tanned skin and a physique every woman could appreciate. Basically he was like some masterpiece God had made, a perfect sculpture of the perfect man. What stood out most was the golden light that surrounded him. It reminded me of the lights that surrounded Amy, Lita and Rei when I first met them. But his light was different. It was warm, strong and heavy and yet so gentle. When he embraced me that day he made me feel safe, calm and protected, that nothing could ever touch me or hurt me again but at the same time his touch left my body charged with electricity causing my skin to tingle at his every touch. I was dazed by the emotions he had brought out of me on our first meeting not to mention the urge to just stay in his arms after our embrace. I felt my cheeks redden at the thought.

'Someone on your mind Serena?' I heard Lita say halting my thoughts of him.

'I.. errrr NO!' I said defensively

'Why the flushed cheeks then?' She said with a smirk

'It's just ummmm… really warm in here that's all' I said nervously

'You're not sick are you? I know you've been out for a while but you should still be careful. Don't push yourself' she said with her palm on my forehead checking if I've got a temperature.

'Im fine Lita really, and I haven't been pushing myself at all' I said with the most reassuring smile I could muster.

'I was heading to the arcade, did you want to join me' I asked

'Ummmm, sorry Serena I can't, I have this meeting I have to go to' Lita said while rushing to the door. 'I'll come with you tomorrow if you're going' she yelled back.

Once I finished packing up my things I headed out for the arcade. During my walk to the arcade I started thinking. Lita and Amy always had these meetings on the same day and the same time. I wondered if they had these meetings together. Or it could just be a coincidence I told my self, though I didn't believe it. I didn't really know Rei's schedule since she didn't go to the same school as me. Though I did visit her at the temple one time. And she screamed at me for coming without calling ahead first. I didn't think much of it first but when I did visit her again and not call again I found Amy and Lita there along with Luna.

I didn't even bother asking why I wasn't invited; I just asked them what my cat was doing there. Apparently I took Luna there all the time and she visits Rei often. It was situations like these that made me feel like they were hiding something from me.

The search I did in my room this morning led me now where. There was only one place I haven't searched yet, the drawers on the side of my bed. I remember I just kept my manga magazines there, so I didn't think to search there first, but now I have a feeling that I would find something there. I still had to look through the house, though I doubt I would keep something hidden in plain sight. I'm smart, but not that smart.

**A/N:** Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 is almost done and the idea for chapter 6 was too good not to be started before even finishing chapter 5! so hoping to get more reviews from you so I can finish it up and post them! Let me know what you guys think!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LoveInTheBattleField** & **Ryuuohjin** & **trish1573** & **lostinshanghai ** - thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it much love to you all xx especially **LoveInTheBattleField** thank you for reviewing on every chapter you make my day!

**TropicalRemix** - it was a motorbike that ran Serena over, I thought a bicycle wouldn't do that much damage. When I pictured the scene in my head the motorbike was illegally riding on the footpath to avoid traffic. I didn't think to mention this koz I felt the details of the accident wouldn't matter other than Darien being there. Do you think it would be better off if I did?

**Ncisduckie** - I love ncis btw, and duckie is adorable! Thanks so much for the review, I hope I don't disappoint! (shame on me if you're name wasn't actually about NCIS if its not just ignore that LOL)

**AimlesslyGera-** thanks for the review! I agree with you completely! I hope I don't disappoint !

**Guest -** Thanks for the review!

**Tokyo-XprssOL -** Thanks so much for the review and letting me know this, I will definitely use the " double quotation marks. I was planning on using this from the beginning but thought it would look neater with just the one. But if it's confusing I'll change that although, you wont see these changes til chapter 7 as I've done most of 5 and 6 today just to lazy to go through and change them all. Hope you'll understand. Hoping to see more reviews from you as I do value everyone's input xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I walked into the arcade, I saw Darien sitting down on the bench talking to Andrew. I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit I missed him. Weird, coz I barely knew the guy and we didn't even spend a lot of time together.

'Serena!' I heard Andrew call waving at me to come and sit.

I walked up to the bench and took the seat next to Darien.

'Hey boys. How's it been?' I asked smiling

'Same old same old' Andrew replied

'Would you like a sundae?' He then asked

'Sure, since Darien's here' I said smirking at him. He chuckled at my words.

'Am I supposed to know what that means? He asked smirking back at me.

'Let me quote what your card said. _"Dear Serena, you're sundaes are on me. I hope it's enough. Darien"_ I said in the lowest voice I could do.

He laughed at the awful impersonation I did of him.

'Give the woman her sundae Andrew and put it on my tab' He said with a smile

I smiled at him triumphantly. Andrew left to go make my order and left Darien and I by our selves. I suddenly felt nervous once Andrew left. I could feel that golden light again radiating out of his body. It was so warm and calming, and I had no idea why being in it's close proximity made me nervous yet made me yearn for him aswell.

'How you been Serena?' he asked pulling my thoughts away

'Good, and you?' I asked

'That's good, I'm doing fine. Relieved actually. My exams are finally finished' he said with a sigh

'Don't stress too much Darien, I'm sure you did great. There's no one else I know that could be as smart as you and Amy' I said smiling up at him and placing my hand on top of his, giving it a little squeeze to reassure him.

He looked at me puzzled. 'And how do you know this Serena? Have you got some of your memories back?' He asked nervously

I returned his puzzled look. I just realized, how did I even know I could compare his intelligence to that of Amy's.

' I…. No, I haven't got any memories back. Honestly Darien, I had no idea where that came from' I said taking my hand back from his nervously and placing it on the back of my head where my scar was. It suddenly started aching.

'You ok' He asked me with a concerned face.

'Yeah' I said smiling back at him

'Don't do that' he said angrily

'Do what?' I asked

'Smile like that just to make _**me**_ feel better' he replied

I looked at him shocked. I stared into his deep blue eyes, those eyes definitely saw right through me. I broke our eye contact and started staring at the bench in front of me.

'I'm sorry. I just don't want you to treat me like a china doll like every body else' I said in a sad tone.

I suddenly felt his fingers under my chin lifting my face to his.

'Let those who love you show you just how much they do' he said with a smile that could make any woman fall to her knees.

I felt my cheeks redden at his words. He cares I thought, and I couldn't deny the happiness I felt knowing that he cared. Andrew clearing his throat suddenly put our conversation to an end.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything' he said with a smirk and pushing my sundae in front of me.

I quickly turned my face out of Darien's hands and started eating my sundae.

'You my friend have nothing better to do than imagine things' Darien said smirking back at his friend.

'If I'm not wanted, then I should just leave you's to it' Andrew said turning to leave.

'Actually Andrew, I was hoping we could talk' I said to him making him turn back around.

'What can I do you for?' He asked politely.

'Well, I need your help. I haven't gained my memories back, and I just wanted to ask you what I did in here back then' I said while digging through my sundae.

'Well, let me think. Hmmmm… You would come in, argue with Darien, eat sundaes or other foods and play with some video games. Oh and sometimes you would just up and leave out of nowhere without even touching your food or while you were eating' he said.

'Did I do that a lot? And was I always by myself or was I with others?' I asked curiously

'Well, when you came in by yourself then you would, but when Lita, Amy and Rei were with you, you all would leave together. In a hurry I might add. And yes you did do it a lot. Actually Amy, Lita and Rei still do it.' He said knowingly

'Sorry Serena I have to serve that customer now, if you have any more questions just let me know' Andrew said as he left Darien and I again

Just as I thought, so I was a part of the disappearing acts they all seemed to share. But why not include me anymore? And where were we going in such a hurry?

'What's this all about Serena' Darien asked, again pulling me away from my thoughts

'Oh nothing, just trying to fill in the blanks again. Falling back into my routine isn't helping me' I said with a sigh while mixing around the melted ice cream of my sundae.

Feeling his hand on my knee made me look back up at him. The simplest touches he gave me sent shivers throughout my body making it crave for more.

'I'm here for you if you ever need me. Even if all you want to do is talk, I want you to know that you can turn to me ok?' He declared in the kindest way possible.

Without even thanking him for his kinds words, I suddenly jumped at the opportunity to ask him a question.

'What about you Darien, is there anything you can tell me about myself that's, I don't know, unusual?' I asked

'Ummmm, well there was that one time I bumped into you a few months back. Your back collided with my chest and you screamed in pain and fell to the floor. When I grabbed your arm to help you up, you winced at my touch. I pulled your sleeve up and saw a big bruise. I asked you where you got the bruise from and you just said you had a klutz attack. I didn't doubt your reason, but when you turned and left I saw a small blood patch on the back of your uniform. You ran away before I got the chance to ask if you were ok' Darien said in a concerned tone.

Upon hearing Darien's story, my head was going overdrive. I could feel that pulling feeling in my head again. The one where the memories were trying to come out but it wouldn't. It only left me with a terrible headache. I winced as I felt my head throbbing from pain. I found my self-taking out my hair tie and combing out the braids with my fingers to relieve the tightness it made on my scalp.

How did I get injured on my back? And how bad was it that I was actually bleeding through my clothes? I mean the bruise on my arm could definitely be from me being so uncoordinated. I'd have to look later to see if I have a scar on my back. I unexpectedly felt Darien's hands brush my hair away from my face.

'Are you ok Serena?' he asked concerned again.

'Just a headache is all' I said, this time without the smile.

'By the way, how come you stopped tying up your hair like meatballs?' He asked curiously

'They shaved the hair around my head injury, and my hair hasn't quite grown long enough to be able to be put up that way, and their not meatballs they're buns' I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled at my actions. I froze when he swiftly ran his fingers through my hair.

'You're beautiful either way' he whispered in my ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Darien's POV**_

Banging my head on the bench is what I really felt like doing. I understood only idiots did that, and that is what I was, the moment I whispered those words in her ears. I have lost count of how many times I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration while I drank my coffee at the arcade. I couldn't hold back the words. She was so beautiful at that moment; she was glowing in that silver light, and being in such close proximity of it was warming my insides. As her hair cascaded around her I wanted to know what her hair would feel like in my fingers. And they felt just how they looked, soft like silk. When I bent down to whisper in her ear, I inhaled her scent, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, intoxicating my senses. I sensed her stiffen at my words but then relaxed as her cheeks reddened when she replied with a thank you and then gave a me a rather bad excuse for having to leave right after our moment passed. I just hoped I didn't scare her. Who am I kidding, if a guy that I barely know hit on me like that I would run for the hills as well. Deciding that brooding in the arcade wasn't a good place for it I said my goodbyes to Andrew and headed out for the park to clear my head.

As I walked I started to think about the last month that passed. My exams took a lot of my time, and I was so grateful that there were no attacks during such a crucial time for me. I haven't felt Sailor Moon in danger and was relieved by it. I wondered why the Negaverse hasn't attacked for such a long time. It then it occurred to me that my last battle with them was a little over two months ago. I stopped walking at my sudden realization. How did I not notice this before, I thought to myself. Serena had the accident two months ago so I was kind of out of it and then my exams the month after. The Negaverse didn't even cross my mind until now. There was no news about attacks so I assumed there wasn't any or the Scouts handled them, but if they did why was I not summoned? Screams put my thoughts to an abrupt halt.

I ran towards the park where the screams were coming from. People were running the opposite direction clearing the park. That's when I saw it, another disgusting youma. I stayed a few meters away from it hiding in the bushes observing it and waiting for the scouts. On cue the Scouts arrived. I automatically noticed Sailor Moon was not with them and just thought she might be running late.

I transformed and continued to observe the scouts fight the youma, I know it kind of looks like I'm a coward but my powers are limited to only assist and provide a distraction and of course save Sailor Moon from things that would impale her. It was never my job to end the youmas, only Sailor Moon was the one able to do that. As I observed the battle, I noticed the Scouts were struggling to defeat the youma, where is Sailor Moon, I thought.

Just then I noticed the youma aimed a power energy ball at Sailor Mercury who did not see it coming. Instincts kicked in and I ran for her to prevent such a collision that would have led to a serious injury. As I set Sailor Mercury down from my arms away from the youma and it's attacks, I noticed the Scouts were out of breath and heaving.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" I asked

As if not hearing a word I said, the Scouts didn't even turn their heads to look at me. Instead stared at the youma probably contemplating a way to destroy it. I turned to Sailor Mercury

"Where is Sailor Moon?" I have been watching from afar and you are not having luck destroying this monster, I would advise you call her for assistance" I said to her in a monotone voice

I watched as Sailor Mercury and her fellow Scouts down casted their eyes at my words and I saw pain and regret embedded in them. I had no idea what was going on, or what I said to have brought out such emotions from them. I suddenly had bad feeling in my gut.

"Look cape boy, just help us destroy this thing and we can chat later" Mars snapped while jumping away from another power ball the youma had released.

"I have a plan, and we will need your help Tuxedo Mask if you are willing to aid us?" Sailor Mercury asked while typing away on her mini laptop.

"I am willing to aid you but you will answer my questions about Sailor Moon's absence" I stated

"I will disclose what I can, but right now I need you to distract the youma long enough for us to power up. We will be emitting our powers at the same time so when you hear move I would advise you move" she said bluntly

I nodded to the blue haired woman and leaped away and headed for the youma, I used my cane to push the youma a few meters away from the Scouts.

"You have 30 seconds Scouts, that's how long my rose barricade will last" I shouted at them.

Readying my attack I took out a dozen roses from my sub space pocket and aimed it at the youma encircling it. Once the roses were firmly planted it shot out an energy shield barricading the youma inside.

"NOW" I shouted leaping away from the barricaded youma

The combined power of the three Scouts was able to destroy the youma. It left them weakened and from my observation was barely able to stand up from exhaustion. I walked up them

"Now, will some please explain to me where is Sailor Moon?" this time I didn't ask I demanded

"Hey don't you dare take that kind of tone with us, where were you the past 2 months huh?! Were you on some fabulous holiday out on the beach frolicking while we bust our asses trying to get rid of these monsters" Sailor Jupiter argued

I was knocked back by her words, they were fighting all this time and I didn't even know about it. But how is that possible, I thought to myself. I was never summoned because I never felt Sailor Moon transform. I pondered whether I should divulge to them this bond I had with Sailor Moon. Before I could answer Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury stepped in.

"Jupiter, I don't think yelling at him is necessary. He did aid us after all and we were in need of it" Sailor Mercury said in the calmness voice. She then turned to me.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask for saving my friends and I from this situation. And as promised I will tell you what I can about Sailor Moon's absence" she said to me.

"Don't bother with him, Mercury. He doesn't need to know anything. We can handle this on our own" Sailor Mars retorted.

Before I could even get a word in Mar's remark Mercury stepped in again this time without the calmness.

"That is enough Mars, I knew it and you knew it, we weren't doing a great job beating that monster on our own. And to continue to protect her we need his help" Mercury stated

All three Scouts again down casted their eyes and again pain and regret reflected in them. What did they mean to protect _her_? Sailor Moon? Was she in danger? Was she hurt? I saw red; the words came out of my mouth before I could even think about them.

"Where the fuck is she!?" My hands were balled into fists and I could feel my hands shaking from gripping. I could feel the blood pumping to my face and I was pretty sure I was red in the face with rage. I didn't understand why I was so angry or why I cared so much about Sailor Moon's wellbeing. It hurt and confused me at the same time.

"I had a inkling you cared about Sailor Moon and your reaction right now just proved my theory correct. Like I said, I can only tell you what I can. This is to ensure her identity is kept a secret. Do you agree to our terms?" Mercury said nonchalantly

I nodded in response to her question fearing I might verbally abuse them again.

"Before I begin, can I assume that you never came to our aid in the last two months because you never felt that Sailor Moon transformed?" Mercury asked

Again I was knocked back; I really did admire Mercury's intellect right at that moment.

"I was contemplating whether I should divulge that information to you, but since you already know half I guess knowing the full details won't hurt. I don't just feel her when she's transformed. I also feel her when she is emitting strong emotions like fear and panic, I would say it was like I had a link with her" I stated calmly.

The Scouts nodded at my response. Before I could ask again where Sailor Moon was Mars started talking.

"She is safe and unharmed. Things have occurred in her life that has her unable to transform into Sailor Moon. I know that you know her well enough that even without being able to transform, she would try to assist us in anyway possible so before you ask why she is not assisting, we will not answer for it's to ensure her identity is kept secret" Mars stated

I contemplated what she said for a while. I knew I had to ask questions they can answer, and I knew they definitely will not tell me more than what I need to know.

"Ok, so she's safe?" I asked. They nodded

"Did she lose her powers?"

"No, she still has them" Jupiter replied

"But she can't transform but you can't tell me why?" they nodded in unison again

"For how long will she keep this up?" I asked curiously

"Indefinite, we hope" Mars replied in a sad tone

I sighed; I had so many questions going through my mind. Why have her powers but not transform. Why would they hope she wouldn't transform even when they needed her power so badly. I knew Sailor Moon loved her friends and would never let any one of them come to harm. But yet, she wasn't here protecting them. All I could do was trust them and hope that what ever they were doing was in Sailor Moons best interest.

"I don't quite understand what you've just said to me. And I can only hope that you've thought through what ever it is that you're doing with this situation. If it is to protect her that she does not transform then I will not question this. But from what I can tell you're all having hard time with this. I am willing to assist you in battle if it helps, though we do need to find a way to communicate with each other since Sailor Moon is not in the picture" I said knowingly.

I will do this for her I thought to myself, if it keeps her safe then I will do anything. I couldn't understand my feelings for Sailor Moon knowing I was in love with another. But for some reason it didn't feel wrong to care for both. Why is that I thought?

**A/N:** Hey guys this chap is longer than the others (read below why)

**Ncisduckie:** I have changed the quotation marks to " - when there is a conversation happening. Sorry for not doing that from the beginning!

**AimlesslyGera:** As much I would love to just sit down and type and finish this story, my kids and studies take a lot of my time , **BUT** from now on my chapters will be much longer ! Starting from this chapter to make up for only posting once a week! ENJOY

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Darien's POV**_

It's been 2 weeks since my first encounter with the Scouts. During those two weeks we battled 5 youmas. They seemed stronger than what we used to fight before or it could just be the lack of power we had. I was surprised the Scouts were able to hold out for 2 months without their leader.

The Scouts let me meet their Guardian, a strange black cat who to my astonishment could talk. She then gave me a pink watch. She had explained it was Sailor Moon's communicator, and it was used to communicate with the rest of the Scouts to call for help. Unfortunately, our identities from each other were still kept secret and I was told to hold the watch away from my face if not transformed when I answered to keep my identity hidden. We also met transformed, during the weekends to discuss battle strategies.

The knowledge about Sailor Moon's predicament still had me worried and confused. I could only trust that what the Scouts said about her being safe and unharmed be true. But I wanted to make sure. And the only way I knew how without finding out about her secret identity was through the link I shared with her.

Everyday for the last 2 weeks I would focus on our link. And surprisingly everyday the link got stronger and stronger. At first I could feel nothing, but only her life essence. The days went on and I was able to feel some of what she felt, most was boredom and annoyance but on most days I felt something familiar within her feelings. She felt lonely. That was a feeling I know all to well. I wondered why she felt lonely, and I had the urge to comfort her. I suddenly felt guilty. And I automatically thought of _her_.

I realized that the last time I saw her was when I hit on her at the arcade 2 weeks ago. I slapped my palm to my forehead "just great" I said to my self. She probably thinks that I've been avoiding her since that day. Looking at the clock in my kitchen, I realized it was almost 3:45pm. Deciding to go to the Arcade I headed out of my apartment hoping to catch Serena there. I had to admit, I didn't have a lot of spare time to think about Serena with everything that's happened. But now that I did, I had an overwhelming feeling of longing in my chest. I missed her, and I didn't even notice how much I miss her. I took out my car keys knowing it would be faster to drive than walk. I really wanted to see her more like I needed to see her.

* * *

I parked my car across the street from the Arcade. I was feeling rather excited. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 3:55pm, 5 more minutes I thought, and she'll be prancing through those doors. I walked in the Arcade, the smell of burgers and coffee invaded my nostrils and made me realized how hungry I was. I sat in my usual stool and on cue Andrew greeted me. I ordered burger and fries, which he thought was unusual but then explained to him that I haven't had lunch.

Waiting for my order I heard the door open, I felt her before I even saw her. It's astonishing how she can bring so much life and warmth in a room just by walking in. I felt the hairs of my arms stand as I felt that golden aura of hers. She took the stool next to me and turned to face me and gave me that bright smile she always wears. I grinned back.

"I'm assuming you had a wonderful day?" I asked her

She shook her head in response and grinned even more. I sighed with a smile and ran my fingers through my hair. This woman will never cease to amaze me I thought. She was the only one who could ever make me smile or laugh.

"Ok?" I said. In a confused tone

"Do you want to tell me why you're grinning when you haven't had a wonderful day?" I asked again in a mocking tone with a smile

"Well let me start by saying I had the worst day today! I woke up late and was late for school and the gates were locked, left my lunch at home, got detention for being late, and to top it off I was told I have a math's test tomorrow!" She explained and by the time she finished she was breathless

"And you're still grinning because …?" I asked pausing for her to reply

"Because … Today I finally get to hangout with Ami, Lita and Rei!" she said excitedly.

I raised my brows at her reply. She goes to school with two of the girls and sees them 6 hours a day and yet she's so excited to see them, didn't I just say this woman will never cease to amaze me.

"I know what you're thinking" she said in a tone I've never heard before. That immediately stopped my inner monologue. She suddenly turned away from me and stared at the bench in front and started tracing invisible lines on the counter with her index finger. My eyes widened at my realization. She's sad. I've never seen her this way, I've seen her angry, frustrated and crying but never sad.

"Yes, I spend 6 hours a day with Lita and Ami, but I can't explain this feeling I have inside, that there's something missing. I don't know what it is but I miss them Darien, I really do" she said in such longing tone.

My heart ached at the sight of her. I've never seen her like this and I really felt like holding her in my arms and if could, I would take away her pain in an instant. Instead I settled for my hand over her fidgety one. My actions caused her to look up at me. And I swear I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I saw her eyes. Filled with so much pain, longing and frustration. It hurt me to the core to see her like this, her eyes were glassy and I knew she was holding back her tears. I squeezed her hand that was in mine.

"Have you talked to them about this?" I asked concern etched on my face

She shook her head in response "But I will today" she said with a sad smile.

"Good, I don't like this gloomy Serena. To be honest I would prefer the klutzy, whining Serena, even pig like Serena, who walked around and ate everything in sight" I said with a smirk hoping to distract her.

Just as I finished my sentence Andrew placed my order on the counter. Grabbing my burger she smirked back.

"Your wish is my command master" she said sandwiching the burger in her palms like a genie and blinking her eyes before taking a big bite.

I whole-heartedly laughed at her actions, not because it was undeniably hilarious but because I knew, no matter how much in pain she was she would put everyone else above her self not to mention the worry that was on my face a few seconds ago. It was one of the traits she had that made her shine brighter than the rest.

Her phone ringing saved my burger from complete annihilation. The moment she placed the burger back on to the plate I lunged for what was left. As I ate, I watched as she rummaged through her school bag looking for her ringing phone

"Hey Rei, I'm at the Arcade already where are you?" I heard her say over the phone. I kept on listening.

"I'll come down and help … Are you sure? Is every thing ok?... No it's ok, I have a math's test I should study for anyway … ok let me know if you need me … no don't, really its ok … alright talk to you later .. bye." Serena's tone was cheerful through out the conversation but I knew from her eyes she was nothing but cheerful. I had a feeling her friends just bailed on her.

I watched as she pressed the end call button on her phone. She sighed and took a fry off my plate and smiled. I shook my head at her.

"You can't fool me with that smile?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not smiling coz I'm trying to hide my annoyance with my friends bailing on me, I'm smiling coz at least I get to spend more time with you plus got a free meal out of it too" She said beaming

I cupped her face with my hands. She flushed at the contact, and the warmth of her skin on mine radiated through out my body. She stared into my eyes shocked at my actions.

"Don't ever hide the fact that you're hurting, not from me please" I begged. She placed her hands on mine and removed them from her face but kept them in hers. She laced our fingers together and took a breath while staring at our entwined fingers.

"I'm not hiding that I'm hurting, I'm smiling coz you're here with me, and that's something I can smile about" she said as she stared back into my eyes and gave me small and yet loving smile.

I found myself getting lost in that moment, lost in her eyes, her scent, her touch, her warmth and her aura. That smile she gave me, that loving smile, gave me hope that maybe; just maybe she could love me as much as I love her. I wanted to kiss her right then and there and found that our faces were inches apart. Our breaths could be felt on each others skin. She closed her eyes as our lips almost touched when..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

We both pulled back by the sudden noise that came from my pocket and to my surprise she started rummaging through her pocket. I looked at her confused.

"You can hear the beeping?" I asked

"Yeah sorry, I thought it was me, that sound is some what familiar" She said in an uncertain tone. Confusion flashed across her face and I looked at her with furrowed brows. I was told no ordinary person could hear the communicator's beeps as it was on a sound frequency that could not be heard by normal ears.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked.

"I.. ahhh .. its reminder alarm, I forgot I had to be somewhere. Sorry to bail on you. I'd ask you to wait for me but I'm not quiet sure how long I'll be." I said, feeling guilty. I would blow off anything for her at this moment, but dealing with youmas was something I couldn't blow off since lives depended on it.

She smiled that loving smile at me again and guilt surged through me once more.

"That's ok, thanks for the afternoon snack. You go, I have to be getting home anyway. Thanks for being here" She said and before I could say anything I felt her lips on my cheek, I froze. And before I could pull myself together she was gone.

I laid a hand on the cheek she kissed, her scent and warmth still lingering. I shook my head, I can be shocked and pleased later I had a youma to deal with I thought to myself. I quickly ran out of the Arcade making sure to leave cash for the bill, and headed straight for the nearest deserted ally way and transformed. I popped open the communicator lid

"Tux here" I said

"Park near the lake" Mars stated.

"Be there in 2 mins" I said.

As I ran, I couldn't help think of what just happened. We almost kissed. That kiss she gave me on the cheek still had me stunned. I never thought her to be so bold. I smiled at the thought. Hope grew inside me, maybe my love was not one sided.

* * *

A/N: I just finished this chap, had a busy week! How bold was Serena? I'm making her a bit bold in this story, kinda irritated me how subtle she is at times. Thanks for the reviews guys and the support! Next chap will be Serena's POV! I bet you're all wondering what was going through her mind through out her and Darien's convo !

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena's POV

I pressed a hand over my chest hoping to contain the pounding of my heart. I could hear every beat echo in my ears, I felt heat radiating from cheeks and I was certain I was as red as a tomato. I could not believe or justify my actions. What the hell came over? As I ran towards home I let my fingers caress my lips, his skin was so soft, his scent still lingered and I couldn't help but inhale it deeply as my eyes closed. I opened my eyes once again, why does my body betray me so? I knew I shouldn't have done it yet it was like my body had a mind of its own. He cares about me I get it, but I can't let myself think that he cares more than just a friend. But his honesty towards me disarmed me and had me momentarily blinded allowing me to take such a bold action. I didn't even know I had it in me.

I stopped running and settled for a slow walking pace for home. So many questions were running through my mind. Since the first day we met at the hospital, his presence brings something out of me and I wouldn't even know what to call it. I wondered if he ever made me feel this way before the accident. That would be rather unlikely as I was told we constantly argued. I've always wondered why he would want to be friends with me after our unusual relationship, but I was too afraid to ask my self that question coz I really did want to be friends. I wanted to be in his life the moment I laid eyes on him that very first day. I meant what I said to him, that as long as he was there with me, in my life then I had every reason to smile. I smiled at my thoughts, as I continued to walk home.

* * *

As the school bell rang for lunch I grabbed my bag and headed out for the door. I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. He haunted my thoughts since the moment I woke up this morning. I had even forgot to ask the girls today about the emergency that happened at Rei's temple. They had refused my assistance in the matter when I offered. I stopped walking at the realization of my thoughts. I had forgotten to wait for Lita and Ami. As I turned around I heard Lita call out my name.

"Serena! Are you ok? You've been distracted the whole day? Is everything alright?" She asked, concern etched on her face.

I down casted my eyes. "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind, mind if we talk while we eat I'm staaarving" I said with puppy dog eyes.

Lita and Ami smiled at my actions. "Sure thing" Ami said as Lita looped her arms over my shoulder.

"Yes let us shove some food down the bottomless pit, we call your stomach. I made cookies for you" Lita said with a grin taking out a container of cookies.

We headed out for our usual spot in the school garden under the blossom tree. As we walked, I realized that this was my chance to ask them questions about what was going through my mind. But before I could ask any Lita had beat me to it,

"Is everything ok with you Serena" She asked concerned

"I should be the one asking you's that" I said bluntly putting down my finished bento. I told myself; I have no choice, I can't hold back anymore. My head was filled with too much unanswered questions and I needed some answers. I need to remember what I had forgotten but I knew I would have to do it on my own, my friends are going through something, and I can't be selfish and ask for help. I had to do it on my own.

I watched as Lita and Ami stared at each other.

"What do you mean Serena?" Ami asked confused.

"I'm not blind, I may not remember much about the both of you. But I can see it; you're exhausted, stressed and wound up all the time. Not to mention you walk and talk around me in caution. And I can't help but think that your _**meetings**_ have everything to do with this. I don't know what it is you're all hiding from me and I'm not going to ask you what it is, but all I ask in return is that you be honest with me. I don't have to know the details but please don't lie to me when you can't spend time with me or why you're bailing. I treasure you all so much and I can't bear anything bad happen to any of you. So please, just be safe with what ever it is you're doing" I begged with love and concern plastered on my face.

I stared at their shocked faces, their eyes reflecting guilt, pain and longing. I just hoped that my words didn't hurt them in anyway.

"We're so very sorry Serena for everything, and thank you for understanding us. We couldn't have asked for a better friend" Ami said teary eyed.

They both lunged at me hugging me and crying on my shoulders. As I hugged them back, I made a promise to my self; I promised to get my memories back, because for some unknown reason I knew from the bottom of my heart that they needed me now, more than ever.

As their hugs and tears died down, I decided to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Ok, so I say we have a code word" I suggested with an evil grin.

"Code word? For what?" Lita asked

"For your meetings and for when you bail, so I know what's going on and so you don't feel bad for lying to me" I explained

"First the post-its now a code word? Did hitting your head actually cause you to a gain a brain?" Lita asked with a grin

"HEY, I resent that!" I whined

"It's a great idea Serena. What would you suggest the code word be?" Ami asked

"What about Pork bun?" I said with drool hanging out of my mouth.

"What a shocker, food as a code word" Lita joked shaking her head side to side.

"Pork bun it is" Ami stated

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick. I noticed Ami and Lita were a lot happier since we had our talk at lunch. Even the green and blue lights that surrounded them seemed to be brighter. I didn't even have to ask them to tell Rei about it, somehow I knew that they would tell her.

After school we separated ways, they had invited me to the Arcade but I had to decline since I had to go back to the hospital today for a check up. Arriving in the hospital I sat down in the waiting room and to my disbelief was called up straight away. A nurse guided me to an examination room and explained the doctor will be with me soon. As I sat on the bed, I started to think about the talk I had with the girls. I felt so relieved, and I could tell they felt the same way. There were still a few unanswered questions in my mind, but I was content at this moment and I just wanted to enjoy the feeling. A knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. I watched the door as it opened and chubby bald man entered.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tsukino, I'm Dr. Akita. I'll be performing your check up today, Dr. Mizuno has called in sick, how are we feeling today" He asked in that Doctor voice.

"Fine, thank you Doctor" I replied

"I have a student with me today, do you mind if they observe your check up and perform simple vital check on you?" he asked while staring down at his clipboard.

"Ahhh, I guess it should be ok. I don't have to take off my clothes do I?" I asked nervously. The doctor chuckled at my reply.

"No, not today" he said with a smile.

I watched as a female student entered, and handed the doctor a folder. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you nurse, please send in the student" I heard him say.

I stared at the chubby bald man confused. She wasn't the student? Then who was? I stiffened; I felt his eyes on me. I felt that light, that strong yet so gentle golden light of his as he entered the room. I turned and we locked eyes. I could feel my pulse increasing.

"Ms. Tsukino this is Dr. Chiba the student I mentioned earlier" the bald doctor stated. I watched as Darien bowed his head.

"Thank you for allowing me to observe Miss" he said in a Doctor voice. I was flustered by the sound of his voice. Darien was using a doctor voice and it was hot; he's normal voice was already so alluring. I gulped. I didn't know that Darien was studying to become a doctor, well I probably did. Then it hit me; he could help me with my all my problems. His medical knowledge would definitely help me with what's been going on with me. I was at a lost to who to turn to with my problems, I was going to tell the girls but I knew their plates were already full with problems they wish not to share. But would it be wise for me to share with Darien? Especially given the reason that I might have feelings for him.

"Miss Tsukino, are you ok?" I heard Dr. Akita say. That put my inner monologue to a complete stop.

"You've just been staring at Dr. Chiba for the past 2 minutes not saying a word. If you are uncomfortable with this, he does not have to proceed with the observation" He informed.

"Ahh … No sorry, it's ok. I was just .. ummmm .. sorry I've just got a lot on my mind" I said nervously down casting my eyes, and felt my cheeks redden.

"That's ok Ms. Tsukino, having lost a years worth of memories sometimes leave the patients confused and flustered when they are faced with a memory they might remember" he stated. I was at a lost at his words; I knew my brows were creased in confusion.

"I'm guessing you don't quiet understand the meaning of what I just said?" he inquired. I nodded in response.

"I'm guessing that you know Dr. Chiba, but you didn't know he was studying to be a doctor but I'm sure you would have known that information before the accident, am I right Darien?" he said while turning and smiling at the student near the door.

"That is correct, Sir" Darien replied with a small smile.

"Do you understand now Ms. Tsukino?" he asked politely. Still speechless I again nodded in response.

"I'll just fill in Dr. Chiba on your case if you don't mind?" He asked. I Nodded again, I must look like an idiot bopping my head up and down all the time.

"While we discuss your case, would you mind undoing your hair so Dr. Chiba here can examine how you're head injury is healing" he asked.

I panicked but nodded to the chubby doctor. I started undoing my braid; Darien would see that my head injury is completely healed. Which I'm most certain is not normal given I only had the accident 2 months ago. Even the once protruding scar that it was 2 weeks ago was now not protruding anymore instead looked like an injury that might have happened when I was child.

As I finished undoing my hair, I noticed Darien approaching me with medical gloves. Thank god I washed my hair last night, I thought to myself. I sectioned out my hair where the injury was to assist him. My hair thick and long as it is, it would take miracle for him to find it on his own. Just before, he touched my head, he gave me a reassuring smile and I gave a small smile in return.

I felt as his fingertips grazed where the injury was. I was scared, scared what he might think. I could feel the heat of his skin through the gloves and it sent shivers through my body. I just hoped that the look I'm about to give would convince him to act normal and tell Dr. Akita that everything was fine. I looked up at him with pleading and scared eyes and was met with confused ones.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliff hanger ? I KNOW ! If I get enough **REVIEWS** promise to **post up the next chap within the next 48hours** it's already half done ! Come on peeps give me the drive to finish it faster !

You all must be wondering what Serena's **"PROBLEMS"** are? Well next chap it will all be **revealed!**

**Maiden Virgo**, **trish1573**, **evarosett** thanks for the reviews :)) much love xx

**dozu:** you have no idea how glad I am to hear you like my writing, especially since this is my first fanfic! so much love for you xx

**ncisduckie:** your last review has me worried! :( did i disappoint?

**firecracker2010:** Do not fear friend, I will keep Serena's beautiful innocence (but not when it comes to Darien winkwink) I do love her loving, timid personality also and I would never dream of writing her in any way different! Though, I may give a her a little confidence boost to say what she feels or think!

**shantie1984:** dont worry hun, I'm sure i can squeeze in a kiss soon ;)

**LoveInTheBattleField:** as always, thanks for the reviews ! xx


	9. Chapter 9

As Promised, Chap 9! Please read A/N at the end! Important info you might want to know :) And again thank you for the reviews, I hope to hear more from you all xx

ENJOY!

Chapter 9

Serena's POV

"So Dr. Chiba, how does it look?" Dr. Akita questioned while looking through the folder the nurse handed him earlier. Again panic came over me, please don't rat me out I thought. I felt Darien graze his fingertips over my injury again and I looked up to see his eyebrows creased lips pursed in a straight line. I was relieved Dr. Akita was not observing Darien while he checked my wound. Or else he would've gotten curious with the facial Darien was making. It was either this guy didn't care about me or he has complete and utter confidence in Darien's capabilities.

"Looks … to be healing fine, it will still take a month or two to be completely healed, have you been experiencing any headaches or migraines?" he questioned, face now blank void of all emotions. I let out the breath I didn't event know I was holding in.

"Yes, I sometimes get migraines. I don't usually take any pain meds unless the pain becomes a little unbearable" I replied down casting my eyes. I didn't even have to look up at him, so see Darien's annoyance at my reply. Was he angry with me? I asked myself.

"That's rather concerning Ms. Tsukino, is there anything that might be causing you stress and in result causing you to have these migraines?" Dr. Akita asked, looking up from the folder he was reading with one hairy brow curving up.

Why did I open my big mouth? I should have just said everything was fine, but to be honest the pain meds my mom gave me hardly had any effect on me when the pains were at it's worst. And the doctor's suspicions were spot on, I was definitely stressing over a few things, my fast healing was just one part.

"I usually only get the migraines when I try to remember what I don't remember anymore" I replied hanging my head with a sorry smile.

"Try not doing that as much Ms. Tsukino, you've only been released for about 7 weeks and I'm sure you don't want to come back to this hospital" he said with a chuckle. I flushed at his comment. I looked up at Darien and could see his lips curl up. Why did I have a feeling that his smile was mocking me? I narrowed my eyes at him and I abruptly turned my head away from his gaze.

"Yes Sir" I replied in haste.

"Dr. Chiba please continue the check up while I write up a prescription for stronger pain meds for Ms. Tsukino here. I believe this young lady does not always voice out her needs to those she does not want to burden" Dr. Akita stated with a soft smile and wink towards me. I flushed again. Am I that easy to read?

I sat down on the hospital bed as Darien continued to perform the check up. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Every touch he made was gentle, caring and professional but I kept on my poker face. I could imagine girls lining up to get a medical examination just to see him. If I were his girlfriend I'd ask him to just study pediatrics. My heart sank at my last thought. Did he have a girlfriend I pondered? What if he did, and I … I almost kissed the guy. Come to think of it, I barely knew him at all and here I was just saying that he would be the answer to all my problems.

But why does every bone in my body tell me I can trust him with my life. I don't even know if he'll be able to help me at all. I just need someone to talk to about all this, and my heart tells me he was the one to turn to. I feel like I'm losing it at times. I'm even starting to think Luna my cat is observing everything I say and do. I just want to relieve this weight I have in my chest. I wouldn't admit or show it to anyone, but I was hurting. Not knowing what happened to me the past year, or why my friends were keeping secrets from me and why I feel the way I feel for the man standing in front of me, it was killing me. That pulling feeling in my head again returned and with it came the pains of an oncoming migraine. I winced, and my thoughts suddenly disappeared as I felt something warm trickle down on my right cheek. Lowering my face, I wiped the warm liquid away with the back of my hand hoping Darien didn't notice the momentary weakness that I just let falter.

"Check up all done Dr. Akita, she's healthy as a horse" I heard Darien say, again why did I sense mockery in his tone of voice.

"Great, thank you Dr. Chiba. Ms. Tsukino this will be your last check up, do you have any questions or concerns before we end this appointment?"

I contemplated his question while staring down at my flats. Raising my head I stared at the chubby bald doctor. "Will I _**ever**_ get my memories back?" I asked. The seriousness of my voice and face had both the Doctors stunned, their mouths set in a grim line, uncertainty plastered on their faces.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tsukino, I can not give you a definite answer. Some people gain all their memories in due time, and some don't at all. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you" Dr. Akita replied, pity resounding in his voice.

I smiled my all time _'don't you worry about me'_ smile; though even I could I tell the smile didn't reach my eyes. Avoiding eye contact with Darien, I thanked both the doctors and took the prescription Dr. Akita had written and headed for home. Arriving home, I informed my mother that I no longer needed further check ups and handed her the prescription Dr. Akita had given. I was comforted by the lack of questions my mother had bestowed and was thankful for it since my mind was blank of all thoughts and emotions since leaving the examination room.

Finally reaching my room, I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I let out the tears that I held in for so long and fell onto my pillow. I let myself feel all the pain of loneliness, and frustration and was lost to all the emotions that came flooding out and let sleep consume me.

ooo

I opened my eyes to see Luna staring up at me from the floor. I checked my bedside clock and saw it was 10pm, I was thankful she didn't see me cry myself to sleep and just thinking it bothered me. After wallowing in self-pity, determination hit me. I need to talk to someone about what's been going on with me; I need to lift the weight in my chest. Getting up, I scratched Luna behind the ears gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed my pink floral high waist skirt and a white singlet to match from my cupboard and headed for the shower.

After 30 minutes, I was dressed, ready and determined more than ever. As much I'd like to admit how strong I am, I can only do so much on my own. I was determined more than ever to get my memories back and I know now that I can't do it on my own. I stepped on to the balcony adjoining my room and climbed down the tree to reach ground level. I don't remember having to ever sneak out but knew from how easily I climbed down that this was not the first time I've done it. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You need to do this" I whispered to myself.

* * *

I stared at the door mouth partially open and eye brows creased, hair sticking to my forehead, chest heaving from breathlessness, running here was not such a good idea. How did I even know where he lived? I should ask him that, when I get the guts to actually knock. This seemed to be such a great idea when I snuck out, now my nerves are shot. I steadied my breathing, once steadied I again took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wiping the sweat from my forehead, I again repeated, "You need to this". I slowly lifted my hand and pressed the doorbell with my index finger.

Within 10 seconds the door flew open. There Darien stood in all his glory, shirtless, hair drenched, water dripping on his chiseled chest, pajama bottoms hanging loosely on his hips. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts, the sight of him like that had me feeling hot and bothered. Thank God my cheeks were already flushed from running. I had to say something; I can't keep my eyes closed standing in his doorway, I can't have him thinking I'm already a freak without even revealing the freaky things going on with me. Finally I stared up into his eyes.

"Did you mean it when you said that I could turn to you, and that if I ever needed you, you'd be there for me?" I asked fear and desperation evident in my voice.

"Every word" he said with a small smile, my lips curled up in response and he gestured for me to come in. I stepped inside and took off my flats. On entering I saw his kitchen to my left, and ahead was his living room where he led me. I was expecting pizza boxes and socks on the floor but here I stood in a spotless home. Flat screen with home theatre system, three-seater sofa, a recliner and a small dining table decorated his living room. I took a seat on the dining table as I placed the bag I was carrying on top while he sat across me and pulled on a white t-shirt. Where did he get that I wondered, was I staring at his lounge for that long I didn't even notice he got a shirt, probably from his room.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, brows creased eyes reflecting concern. That stopped my wondering. I sighed in relief. Finally someone asking me for real if I'm ok, well a lot have asked but I was finally going to tell someone that I'm was definitely not ok. I took in a deep breath. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, so I decided to tell him in a way that would benefit me. Straight up all information and ask questions later.

"Before I begin, I need you to promise me that you'll let me finish before you talk and you'll hear me out before making any judgments, and that you'll keep to yourself what I'm about to share with you" I asked breathless in the most serious tone I could muster. I watched as his mouth opened in response and shut again. He settled with a small nod, curiosity displayed on his face.

"A few weeks ago, I decided not to wait for my memories to return and that I had to do something about it. That's why I asked you and Andrew those questions. That day, I went home and searched my room for clues and this is what I found" I emptied the contents of my bag on the table. His eyes widened at the sight of it. I put up a hand to silence the words that he was about to say. As he rummaged through the pile laid out before him I continued my story.

"I know these things are medical supplies, but these are not supplies you can find in a first aid kit, I know this coz I checked. I know some of these things are used to stitch up deep cuts and wounds, professionally I might add" I watched as one of his perfect shaped brow quirked up. He gave me a small nod. I assumed I impressed him with that information.

"You've already seen my injury is completely healed, and even I know that is not normal. I heal at a rate not normal to human beings. My shaved patch has grown to the length of the rest of my hair and I'm guessing my body regenerates somehow. I have no scars what so ever on my body beside the one on my head, don't ask why coz I have no idea." I took in a deep breath before finally revealing the freakiest part of my story.

"I can also jump unimaginable heights, run faster than any normal person, and have surprising strength" I let out a deep sigh of relief, god that felt good. Not even looking to see Darien's reaction to my confession, I collapsed on the chair I was sitting on and rested my back on it letting my head hang over the edge. The weight I've felt for the past few weeks dissipated, and it felt like I could finally breathe again.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, another cliff hanger! **SO SORRY**! This chap was a little over 2k words and I had to end it here. I have rather, sad news ... I will not be posting another chap next week but hopefully will be able to the following week after. Reason; coz I have this very big assignment I would very much like to complete. I hope you enjoyed this chap please **REVIEW :)**

Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys keep me motivated to keep this story going.

**ncisduckie:** well we hashed it out on PM didn't we LOL, hope this chap was to your liking. Thanks for the honesty ;)

**Dawn Julien-Garmadon:** Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you're enjoying the story! xx

**Nancy67:** Your suspicions may be correct ;) but we'll see, thanks for the review

**AimlesslyGera:** The next chap will probably/maybe answer your question ;) vague I know, I suck!


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Filling in the blanks -_

_"I can also jump unimaginable heights, run faster than any normal person, and have surprising strength" I let out a deep sigh of relief, god that felt good. Not even looking to see Darien's reaction to my confession, I collapsed on the chair I was sitting on and rested my back on it letting my head hang over the edge. The weight I've felt for the past few weeks dissipated, and it felt like I could finally breathe again._

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Serena's POV**_

After relishing in the relief I felt, I knew it was time to face the music. Gathering strength, I slowly lifted my head to gaze at the man I had confessed to. My brows furrowed at the sight in front of me. His brows were creased, mouth set in a grim line while his thumb and index finger caressed his chin as if in deep thought. I had expected him to yell at me, saying I was sick in the head that my accident had caused a malfunction in my brain. But here he was, actually accepting or rather contemplating what I had just confessed. I knew I had to break the silence that fell upon us. I laid my hand on his free one that sat on top of the table. My touch broke his train of thought and our eyes locked.

"Ask away" I said with a small smile breaking the silence that filled his home.

"Does anybody else know?" he asked softly. I shook my head in response. "Not even Rei, Ami or Lita?" he inquired further.

"They don't know a thing, and I would prefer to keep it that way" I replied, protectiveness evident in the tone of my voice. I watched as his perfectly shaped eyebrow once again rose at my apparently shocking reply. I kept my face placid yet serious. He took his hand that was under mine and rubbed his face as if in defeat or frustration. Maybe telling him wasn't a good idea after all.

I continued to watch him; he stood up from his seat and started pacing in front of me, eyes furrowed, again in deep thought. On occasion he would run his fingers through his raven hair, and I'd watch, as it would gracefully fall back onto his face. I could stare at him forever, god why is this man so handsome? I shook my head to snap myself out of such thoughts. What was he thinking about? And here I thought he would be interrogating me and asking all sorts of questions about my abilities.

"You know, I maybe be able to answer the questions you're thinking about" I said with a sly grin, and in a slight mocking tone. He stopped pacing and tilted his head back to look at me with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"And here I thought you had amnesia?" he replied teasingly. I tilted my head and gave him a confused look.

"You've lost me"I said

"Did you ever think that maybe you had these abilities before your accident and you just don't remember having them? He raised a hand to stop my reply. "You could have gotten these abilities during the year that you don't remember." He said knowingly.

I contemplated what he said. It was very possible his theory could be correct. I don't remember having these abilities when I was younger, but then how could I even prove that I did have these abilities just after meeting Luna. Then it hit me.

"Ok don't freak out, but I need you to have a look at something" I asked with a nervous smile. He nodded. I took in a deep breath; this is so embarrassing and automatically felt my cheeks heat up at the thought. I slowly turned around, my back facing him. I slowly unzipped my skirt half way to loosen it. I turned my head to glance at him as to ask for approval, and was greeted with wide eyes, and I swear I saw him gulp. He nodded in approval and I continued. I took the edge of my tank top that was tucked under my high waist skirt and started lifting it up taking my top off completely. Thank god I was wearing one of my lacey bras and not my dodgy everyday ones. Darien will be the first guy to see me like this, and the thought set my heart pumping overdrive. What if he thought I wasn't _woman _enough? That I didn't have curves and or bigger boobs like all those Uni girls? I'm merely a 17-year-old girl still in high school, not _fully developed_. The noise of him clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts, I should really do something about my low self-esteem.

"Ummm … What exactly did you want me to look at Serena? He asked a hint of nervousness laced in his voice. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and couldn't help but giggle. Darien's cheeks were bright red; his head was turned up, eyes locked up onto the ceiling, feet shifting from one foot to another. If I didn't know any better I would say the man was nervous looking at my bare back. I let a sigh escape my lips.

"And here I thought you were training to be a doctor, I'm sure you've seen more patients more naked than this" I said, pointing to my back with both of my thumbs.

"I … uhh … have but, ummm… Just tell me what I'm looking for please "he said in a flustered state.

"Remember that time you said you saw a bloody patch on the back of my uniform, well have a look if I have a scar, if I don't then you're theory is correct" I said nonchalantly. I watched over my shoulder as he approached me slowly. He stood a good metre away and squinted his eyes at my back. I let an irritated sigh escape my lips again. I don't understand what this guy is so nervous about. I'm the one who should be nervous, since I am the one standing half naked in front of man I barely know, not to mention no one even knows I'm here. Out of frustration I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"I won't bite Darien, squinting at my back wont help you find the scar. Geez it's like I'm the first girl you've seen top less or something" I barked impatiently. I watched him blink his eyes at me a few times and then go red.

"No you're not but … ummm … well I just wasn't expecting this that's all" he said with a nervous laugh while he scratched the back of his head. It kind of hurt to know that I wasn't, but I'm sure there was more than enough girls that would willingly volunteer to strip in for him.

**000**

_**Darien's POV**_

I was not expecting any of this at all. I was just thinking about her before she rocked up at my place. I would never have guessed it was she at the door. She had only ever came to my apartment once to give back the books I had left at the arcade few months back just before the accident. I couldn't help but wonder if she remembered where I lived. I would have to ask her that. But here she was, standing in front me, top less I might add. I couldn't help but admire her smooth snow-white skin and how it glistened in the moonlight that came through my balcony. It looked like she was glowing. She had a body any 17 year old would kill to have, the right curves in the right places, long slender legs, taut stomach. She was breathtaking with or without a top. And I can't believe I'm seeing all this now. When did she turn from a girl to a woman? My hand itched to touch every part of her. I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

"Sorry about the way I'm behaving right now, it's just ummm" I said when she interrupted me.

"I know this is uncomfortable but the faster you properly look at my back the faster I can get my top back on" she said with a small smile.

"You're absolutely right" I said smiling back. She's even bolder than I thought, she's standing topless in front me and getting irritated that I'm not more straight forward with the situation. I watched as she gave me another smile and turned around to face her back to me. I walked closer to her back and examined it closely. I could feel the familiar heat that radiated from her body and it did something to my insides turning my stomach in knots and sent my heart racing. Will being this close to her always be like this? There were no scars on her back; it was flawless like the rest of her body.

"I can't see anything, so my theory's correct" I stated. Once I said the words I saw her body relax, I didn't even notice that she had stiffened. I watched as she slowly put her top back on and tuck it back into her skirt. When she had trouble with zipping it back on I decided to help.

"Here let me" I said softly, some of the fabric of her top had been lodged in the zippers way. I felt her stiffen at my close proximity. I can't be a hundred percent sure but I think she feels the same way I feel when we're around each other and I couldn't help but be hopeful that maybe this, us could work. I should really stop thinking about these things and really start thinking again about her predicament.

If she really had just gotten these abilities a year ago, then it meant we both got them at the same time. It did surprise me that her abilities were exactly the same as the Sailor Scouts and mine, but it wasn't just the good guys that had these abilities the Negaverse Generals did also. Her being Sailor Moon, was the first thing that popped in my head but the rational person I am knew I didn't have enough information to confirm it. As much as I loved this woman in front of me, she was a little bit too klutzy, naïve and innocent to be Sailor Moon. Though Sailor Moon was a klutz also. I need to know more before I make any further assumptions.

"There, all done" I said. She relaxed as the words left me. I put my hands on her shoulders and I turned her around to face me. I stared down at her sky blue eyes. I swear I could just get lost in those eyes. It was the very first thing that I noticed about her. Her eyes showed so much love, life, light and innocence. She drew me in the moment her eyes met mine. I would have said it was love at first sight but then she opened her mouth and irritated me to no ends. I inwardly smirked at the thought. But the longer I got to know her; I saw something I didn't then. And it took me her almost dying to completely see it clearly. I had fallen. Her voice drew me back. I didn't even notice that right at that moment I _**was**_ lost in her eyes.

"Darien, I know this is a lot to take on and you don't.." She whispered, but my index finger on her lips stilled them. And I shook my head at her.

"I know, but I'm glad" I whispered back, she gave me a quizzical look and that was my cue to continue.

"I'm glad coz you turned to me" I whispered again. I took fingers that were on her lips and traced them on her cheeks. I watched stunned, as she leaned her face into my hand and closed her eyes. I do have the same effect as she does on me. A small loving smile crept up on my lips.

"Serena, you should know that I …" her index finger on my lips stopped my words. I watched as she opened her eyes and stared back into mine.

"I know" she murmured as she placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned in as she did. I didn't know when it happened, but our faces were inches apart as I felt her breath on my cheeks. And before I knew it my lips were on hers.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I didn't post this when I said I would, but see I still haven't finished that assignment! But I've been working on this chap when I had a little free time here and there so ENJOY GUYS

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey guys, I know. It's been awhile! I had to do some serious thinking about how I want this story to pan out, and I was stuck for a really long time. But this chap has just paved the way for me! I hope you guys enjoy ! DRUM ROLL PLEASE .. :)

Previously on Filling the Blanks :

"I know" she murmured as she placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned in as she did. I didn't know when it happened, but our faces were inches apart as I felt her breath on my cheeks. And before I knew it my lips were on hers.

**Chapter 11**

_The Dream -_

_I stood on my balcony staring at the blue and white orb hanging above bloated in the sky. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself feeling a cold wind pass me by. I missed him. It has only been three days, yet it feels like I have not seen him in weeks. My mind is plagued with thoughts of him. The way he held me, the softness of his lips and the warmth of his embrace. His scent was forever etched in my mind, roses and falling rain. _

_Feeling my arms, I could feel the goose bumps that had appeared just by thinking of him. I knew it was wrong, to see him, to think of him. But how could these feelings we have be wrong? How can something so pure filled with life, and joy be wrong. How could falling in love be wrong? I slowly unwrapped my arms from my self and gripped on to the edge of my balcony._

_It hurt to think that the love we share could never be. It was forbidden. The thought made me cringe; I shut my eyes to rid of such thoughts. It was then I felt strong arms envelop my waist._

"_You mustn't think of such trivial things my love" he whispered in my ears. His voice brought shivers through me encasing my arms with goose bumps once again. I relaxed into his arms._

"_How is that you know of my thoughts love? I thought we agreed to not use our powers on one another?" I whispered back as I softly grazed my fingertips on the arms that held me, still staring up at the sky. I suddenly felt his soft lips caress the back of my neck and he continued his torture on to my right shoulder._

"_I do not need powers to see you are bothered by our predicament". He whispered in between kisses. His kisses suddenly stopped. "Your body shows me all, my love. There is nothing you can hide from me" he whispered right into my ear that I could feel the hotness of his breath. _

_He turned me around, and I was faced with dark blue eyes. _

"_I've missed you Serenity" he said while lovingly looking into my eyes and caressing my upper arms. I laid my hands on his chest._

"_And I you, Endymion" I replied baring my heart and soul. I gently cupped his face with my hand as I pulled him down for a kiss that has been long since missed._

* * *

_Serena's POV_

I woke up with a shock pulling my self up in a sitting position on my bed. I let my fingertips graze my lips. The kiss, felt so familiar and real. If I didn't know any better I'd say it tasted exactly like Darien's lips. Standing in the balcony kissing stood Darien and I. Yet we were called Serenity and Endymion. I would have believed these were memories of some sort if the Earth wasn't hanging above me in the dream.

Ever since that first kiss we shared a few days ago, I was plagued with the same dream over and over again. I looked over to my side table where my clock stood. It read 6:00am. I groaned at the ungodly hour I had woken up to again. For the past few days I had woken up at the same time unable to sleep after the dream. So I got up like usual and readied my self for school.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went downstairs for breakfast. My mother was a little shocked the first morning, but after telling her of my sleeping troubles she understood. Though she did ask me to get myself checked. I had convinced her that I was fine, that school was stressing me out a little.

Pouring my self a glass of juice, I started thinking about the dreams again. What was the cause of the dreams and why did it feel more than just a dream? Why did these dreams bother me so much? Sure, at one point in my life I did imagine myself as a princess. But what 7 year old didn't? And I guess by actually kissing Darien and accepting the feelings I had for him would make me dream of him. The thought of Darien made my hand stop in mid air. I hadn't realised that I haven't even seen or talked to him since that night at his apartment. Swearing under my breath I gulped down my juice and decided to head out early and drop by his place. Grabbing my bag, I headed out the door.

"Serena honey, wait a sec" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I watched as she popped her head out the kitchen door way.

"There was nice young man here yesterday afternoon looking for you. You were asleep and he told me to tell you to give him a call" my mother said with a smirk.

"Who?" I asked brows creased

"I think he said his name was Darien?" My mother said placing her index finger on her chin.

I blushed upon hearing his name. My mother just stared at me with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know mum, I'll see you later ok?" I said opening the front door."

"Oh by the way sweetheart, I didn't know you went for the tall, dark and handsome type, but I must say he's a .. What do you girls call it now, a total babe?" my mother cooed. I slowly turned my head mouth hanging open.

"Just call home if you're going to be out late from now on, and hopefully you'll invite him over for dinner one of these nights?" my mother said with a wink. I nodded in response mouth still open and eye twitching.

Closing the door behind me, I rubbed my temples. Now my mother thinks he's my boyfriend. Is he? I asked my self. I shook my head; I did NOT want to go down that road yet.

_Darien's POV_

I was worried. I hadn't seen or talked to her in a few days. I was so worried that I actually went by her house. She was unfortunately sleeping. Her mother had said that she had trouble sleeping and had been coming home straight from school exhausted. I had started to believe that she might have been avoiding me because of the kiss, so I was relieved to hear that information.

The kiss, just thinking about it made me miss her more.

_FLASH BACK_

_The moment our lips touched everything went quiet. Everything disappeared and it felt like it was only me and her alone in the world. Surrounded by her warm silver light every hair on my body stood up at the electrifying energy it gave out. Her lips were soft and tasted like honey. Her skin was smooth and warm under my hand and I couldn't help but want to explore every part of her. Without even thinking I had deepened the kiss and our tongues were in slow heated battle. At that moment something sparked. It was like a ball of energy exploded in my body. It was a familiar feeling and yet it I knew I had never felt this way before. I felt her fingers rake through my hair and I groaned at the feeling. Out of impulse I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel her body against mine. I heard her softly whimper at my actions and it was like a trigger had gone off. Before I knew it I had grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the floor. She encircled her legs around my waist and I slowly moved towards the table un-breaking our kiss. As I felt the table in front of me I slowly laid her down, breaking the kiss as I trailed butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder eliciting soft moans from the beauty under me. Lifting my head to gaze at her I was met with hooded eyes, swollen lips and a heaving chest._

_END FLASHBACK_

I raked my hand through my hair. It was a good thing we stopped when we did. She was only 17 after all, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was her first kiss. For some reason thinking that I wasn't made me feel all sorts of weird, so I decided to go with the latter. The kiss was something I had never felt before. It was full of longing and need like I've been waiting millennia to kiss those lips again. Though the kiss was heated, it was nothing more than just gentle and sweet.

That night, after I had dropped her home I put my theory into motion. After exposing her self to me, my number one theory was that she might be Sailor Moon. So I did what I told my self I wouldn't do. I used the link I shared with Sailor Moon to find her. The weird thing was that when I concentrated on the link a golden string became visible from my chest leading out the balcony. It had never happened all those times I had tried before. I followed the golden strand and it lead me straight back to Serena's house where I became a stalker climbed to her balcony. The golden string was attached to a sleeping Serena, like me it was connected to her chest. She was Sailor Moon. I felt so relieved; that Serena and Sailor Moon was one in the same.

I had yet to tell her Scouts that I knew, and I wouldn't even know where to begin or how to explain. But I had more questions than answers. Why the sudden golden strand? Did it mean that we were tied together, but tied how? I assumed she was unable to see it, koz if she had then it would have led her to me. It wasn't just the strand that got me confused. Without even concentrating on the link, I was able to feel the emotions she felt these couple of days. Worry, exhaustion, confusion and frustration. She was certainly a ball of emotions these past few days. It had me more anxious than ever to see her.

Getting out of bed, I decided I would wait at the front of her school to see her. Her mother had said that she had been going to school earlier than usual. I had to talk to her, and confirm she wasn't truly avoiding me, and because truth be told I missed the blonde goddess.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE A FEW DAYS AGO …._

I woke up gasping for air. My hands were trembling; my hair clung on my face and neck from sweat. I felt the enormous love energy of a timeless love being awakened. A Goddess of love knew that were only a few timeless love in any lifetime and this timeless love that had just woken, was a love that had slumbered for a millennia. It brought me so much happiness and great fear to know that this love had finally been awakened.

Grabbing my sheets abruptly, I lifted them off my body and got up. There was no time to lose; this was just the beginning of what was yet to come. I had responsibilities to uphold. I must at all cost try and prevent certain secrets from being revealed.

"Wha .. what are you doing Mina" a groggy voice called from under the sheets.

"Artemis, get up. Make the necessary arrangements for us. We need to leave as soon as possible" I said in urgency.

"Where are we headed to now?" the white cat asked peeking his head out of the sheets.

"Tokyo" I said bluntly and watched as his eyes widened.

"She's awakening" I said, fear evident in my eyes.

I grabbed my mobile and pressed auto redial.

"Mina, what is it? Are you alright?" the voice asked on the other side.

"Your Prince has found my Princess" I informed.

There was silence on the other side.

"And how can you be so sure of this, how is this even possible?" he asked

"Have you ever heard of true loves kiss?" I asked with a smile.

* * *

**AN: So .. I hope you enjoyed this! I was thinking for a while whether if or when I was going to be introducing Venus. And this idea just came to me and I rolled with it. Thanks so much to all the followers who has stuck by me especially to those who review! Can not wait to see what reviews you will be giving this chap! And I'm sure alot of you have already guessed who the mystery person Mina was on the phone with right? ;) Til the next Chapter !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on Filling in the blanks -**

_"Mina, what is it? Are you alright?" the voice asked on the other side._

_"Your Prince has found my Princess" I informed._

_There was silence on the other side._

_"And how can you be so sure of this, how is this even possible?" he asked_

_ "Have you ever heard of true loves kiss?" I asked with a smile._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Serena's POV_

Feeling a little energised I decided to go to Darien's apartment in style. I was jumping off one rooftop after another. I admit having these weird abilities was fun. I couldn't help but enjoy the adrenalin that was coursing through my veins. Using my abilities like this I know was foolish and risky, but I knew Darien was such a morning person and I had to get to his apartment before he left. It was amazing running at full speed. I was completely sure that to the naked eye, I was just a blur of a whirlwind.

Though the question still remains, why do I have these abilities? I had to talk to Darien, and see if he had come up with a possible theory. Having these dreams had just completely thrown me off track about regaining my memories. I shouldn't focus so much on them, I mean they are just dreams. It could be my subconscious telling me that I'm completely and hopelessly infatuated with a man that I had to dream he was _**thee**_ actual Prince Charming. I laughed inwardly at my thoughts.

Up ahead I saw Darien's building, as I reached his building I jumped on the nearest balcony railing, which was about five balconies below Darien's one. Feeling like I needed a challenge, I held my position on top the railing and jumped, mustering all the strength I had in my legs hoping to reach his balcony in one leap.

I smirked as I landed softly, quietly and easily I might add on his balcony railing. His doors were open as his curtains flew with the wind. I jumped off landing on his balcony floor. I could smell coffee coming from the apartment as I entered. Looking into his kitchen I noticed he wasn't there so I assumed he must be in his room or the bathroom. I leaned in on the bathroom door placing my ears on the door. It was silent. Maybe he was sleeping I thought. I reached for his bedroom door hand when …

"Serena?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and placed both of my hands over my chest.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I bellowed.

"How did you get in?" he asked brows creased. I down casted my eyes and absent minded-ly ran my toes on the carpet beneath me in a guilty fashion. I felt as his perfect eyebrow rose at my non-reply.

"You know using those abilities of yours during the day time is risky." He said in an almost disappointed tone yet I heard amusement as well. I lifted my head and saw him shaking his head while a smiled tugged at his lips.

"I know, but well it just feels awesome!" I said starry-eyed teeth beaming.

"May be you should stop using them Serena. You don't want to be pricked and prodded by scientists do you?" he said while tilting his head trying to prove a point. I rolled my eyes at his actions.

"No Sir, I would not like that one bit." I replied with a sarcastic smile. He chuckled at my reply and walked over to the kitchen where he placed the plastic bag he was carrying on the kitchen counter.

"What did you buy?" I asked while lifting my self up with my two arms to sit my self on top the counter. I watched as he grabbed two plates from the cupboard underneath.

"Breakfast" he replied while gathering two sets of cutlery.

"Care to join?" he asked looking up at me. I stared back into his sapphire eyes and for some unknown reason my eyes were drifted from his eyes down to his mouth. I licked my lips upon the sight, and flashes of our kiss came to mind. I felt my cheeks heat up at the images being played. I noticed his mouth had turned into a smirking one and I whipped my eyes back up to his. I nodded in response. This guy knew exactly what went through my mind just now and all he did was smirk. Jerk, I thought. A sense of familiarity with the word washed over me.

I followed him to his four-diner table where he laid out our plates and cutlery. Pulling out the chair across him I sat down and placed my face in my palms propped up by elbows on the table. I watched as he set up our meal. He took out a take away box from the plastic bag and placed two pancakes on each of our plates. My gaze followed him as he walked back into the kitchen and opened his fridge door.

While he did his business, I couldn't help but think how well he's taking everything, my confessions, the kiss and then my unintentional disappearance after. I couldn't help but feel like he knew something that I didn't. I narrowed my eyes at him. What could he possibly know and why is he not sharing? Sensing my narrowed eyes he glanced my way.

"You know you could just ask instead of staring daggers at me" he said with a scoff. Irritating. That's what he was right now. It's like he was reading my mind.

I had to say something before that mocking grin appeared.

"Darien, did I come to your apartment often?" That shocked him. He glanced up from what he was doing and stared wide eyes at me a hint of colour on his cheeks.

"Uhhhh no, why would you think that?" he asked his tone showing just a shimmer of nervousness.

"Well, that night I came over. I didn't even know I knew where you lived. I just thought of you and my feet lead the way." I watched as a soft smile tugged at his lips. He walked over holding out a plate filled with sliced strawberries and oranges on his right hand and a bottle of maple syrup in the other. He placed them down in the centre of the table.

"The only time you ever came to my apartment beside that night was when you dropped off my books that I had accidentally left at the arcade. I assumed Andrew had given you my address." He said sitting down across me. Once he sat I started digging in on the meal. I placed some fruits on my plate and drizzled my pancakes with syrup. I watched as he too did the same.

"You know for someone who says they don't remember a thing you sure remember a lot" and there it was. That mocking grin, jerk I thought and again with the familiarity.

"But those were done unconsciously." I said drizzling more syrup on my pancakes. God this tasted good and I just had breakfast too.

"Good point well made. And I would suggest maybe you should stop trying so hard and maybe it'll all come back in a flash." He said while slicing his pancake.

I stopped eating at the end of his sentence. I can't I thought. I just can't. Not trying is not even guaranteed to work. And me trying helps me deal with the ball of emotions I feel. Confusion, frustration, guilt, worry. The list goes on. Not to mention the loneliness and emptiness I feel not knowing who I was, what I am and what I did for a year. No, I had to remember if not for the sake of my self but for the sake of my friends.

* * *

_Darien's POV_

The moment my sentence ended I felt a tug at my chest. I lifted my gaze from my pancakes to the beauty sitting across me. I watched as her face contorted in that of someone in deep thought. Then I felt the emotions that she was feeling, confusion, frustration, guilt and worry. What tugged more at heart was the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. I was about to move to comfort her when her face turned from that into something I've only seen the Champion of Justice do. Determination. Her faced screamed determination and that was something I had missed seeing. Her eyes found mine, determination still set on her features.

"I can't," she whispered

"They need me, I know they do. I don't know why or what for but all I know is I need my memories to be able to help" I was confused as to what she was saying. Who needed her?

"Who Serena? Who needs you?" I asked

"Rei, Ami and Lita" she whispered. I watched as her eyes turned glassy. She buried her face in her hands. I stood up from my chair and kneeled before her. I slowly peeled her hands away from her face and replaced it with my own cupping her face. I understood then what she meant. Even with her memories gone, something inside of her knew that she was needed. A part of her still knew that she could help. My heart swelled for this fragile woman in my company. Even after all she's been through she is still looking out for those she loves, and pushing herself to her limits for those who need her. She was doing all this for her Scouts.

I softly wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks with my thumb. She looked so vulnerable and hurt and I wanted nothing but to take it all away from her. I wanted nothing more than to always see a smile on her beautiful face, and I vowed right there and then that I would make it my life's quest to stay by her side, to protect her from all that dare harm her, catch her before she falls, dry her tears before the second drop falls, give her strength when in need, ease her mind when in doubt. I vowed that I would love her for the rest of my days. I placed my lips on hers sealing my vow with a kiss.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO AT THE EXACT SAME MOMENT

I placed my hand on my chest as I felt a warm explosion within. Geez, they're at it again. There aren't a lot of lovebirds out there capable of expelling so much love into a kiss. And these two managed to do it not once but twice and within just a couple of days. I guess a millennia will do that to you.

I didn't have much time left; if they keep going at it at this rate they'll be naked and under the bed sheets within just weeks. I hoped Kunzite would be able to find and convince his Prince to not touch my Princess again in time. These kisses are doing more harm than good. I pressed the button on my communicator attached to my wrist.

"Artemis, they're at it again. Have you contacted Luna?" I asked in a commanding tone. I hated using that tone, but when it came to Scout business it was necessary.

"Yes, we are to meet at the Hikawa Shrine, at 4:30. Luna will inform the girls after schools out. Which reminds me, hurry up and enrol yourself" he commanded with a sly grin.

"Already way ahead of you Artemis" I said with a wink. I shut the lid of my communicator. I sighed as I stared at the sign saying Juuban High School. With a soft exhale and flick of my hair I entered the gates.

oooo

I walked out the school gates just before the bell rang for classes to start. I had managed to cross the road when something of gold shimmered at me from across the street. I squinted my eyes at the intruding ray of light. After a few seconds it passed, and I searched for where the gold shimmer had came from. My heart stopped at the sight. My feet took a step forward ready to pounce and run towards her, it took all my strength to hold back. But there she stood, my Princess, my cousin from another life, my friend.

My heart swelled at the sight of her. Being too busy protecting her ass, has made me completely forget how much I've missed her. I quickly hid from view behind a tree where I observed her talking to a man with ebony hair, no doubt her Prince Charming dropping her off to school. I watched as they parted ways, kiss-less, which was good. But that heat, that fire that burning desire radiated off them and I couldn't help but miss my silver haired friend that would help me drown that fire I was feeling from them. I shook my head, can't think about that now I'm on duty. With stealth I followed the Prince to Juuban Elite University. Again I pressed auto redial.

"You know back then when you said we would never be able to tell which of us is a better Leader?" I asked.

"Vaguely" He replied. I imagined he had a big smirk on his face.

"Well my dear Kunzite. I have just found your Prince. Now please, if you don't mind, tell me, who is the better leader?" I cooed

"You are" My lips quirked upwards at the reply. Without saying a good bye I closed my phone ending the call.

Two things down, now one to go. After all my hard work, a shopping spree til 4:30, I believe is well deserved.

* * *

**AN: OMG 100 FOLLOWERS!** I am completely and utterly flabbergasted! It brings me so much joy to know that 100 people out there is reading what I'm writing! Thank you to everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed! Thanks to you all my Husband now owes me dinner! HA HA! - **Back to the story:** Anyway this story has taken a new turn for me. My plot that I had in mind when I started this does not quiet fit anymore but because of the arrival of Venus it has taken me to a new direction a better one I hope. So please let me know how you are finding the storyline. I would love to hear any feedback at all thanks again!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

So I noticed that I completely forgot to give my thanks to those that reviewed Chap 10 - **Kasienda** I'm so glad you are enjoying my story, reviews like yours has me smiling from ear to ear. In the next couple of chaps I will explain whether Darien will reveal to Serena about their link. But way to go on thinking ahead! Hope to see more reviews from you. I always love to know what my readers are thinking and feeling about what I post up. **Jasmin K** thanks a bunch for the review glad you are enjoying and I hope I keep you hooked til the very end. **lilyband73** thanks for your review appreciated heaps! **Guest** thanks heaps for your review. **kera69love** thanks for the reviews, I hated to leave you with so many cliffhangers. I'm trying to stop that now LOL see with this chap not so much a cliffhanger right ? **MaidenVirgo** ding ding ding you got it right ! thanks for the reviews! keep it up xx. **PrincessAnnastacia** thanks for the review, so glad you enjoyed that chap koz I really enjoyed writing that one! **Charley** hope you enjoyed this chap thanks for the review


End file.
